Tao Janai, Gaara Da!
by OnoMiya99
Summary: Kisah seorang EXO-L yang bertemu dengan seorang guru muda yang mirip dengan biasnya. GaaMatsu. Check This Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EXO is belongs to God, their parents, and SM agency**

 **Sendal Swallow is belongs to Indonesia**

 **This story is mine**

 **Lagu yang disarankan di chapter ini: _Wonderful Wonder World* by Yun*chi_**

 **Rated: T for safe**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, School Life**

 **Warning**

 **Modern!AU, OOC tingkat akut, author a.k.a. Onomiya Satsuki as OC, EXO nyempil, swallow nyempil, maybe typo(es), DLDR**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Digambarkan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang mayoritas kaum hawa. Ruangan itu tampak remang-remang. Hanya lampu sorot warna-warni yang menjadi penerang di dalam ruangan itu. Di depannya terdapat panggung besar yang di atasnya ada dua belas pemuda tampan yang sedang asyik menari dan menyanyi mengikuti alur musik. Sorak sorai terdengar cukup kencang dari kerumunan manusia yang ada di bawah panggung tersebut. Dan ada juga yang membawakan sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan _'WE ARE ONE'_ dilengkapi dengan gambar logo berbentuk heksagon.

Di salah satu kerumunan tersebut, seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu berdiri memegang sebuah poster cowok bermata panda dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan entah kenapa kemudian, salah satu dari kedua belas cowok di panggung itu menghampiri gadis berambut coklat itu. Ternyata cowok itu adalah cowok yang sama dengan yang cowok di poster gadis tadi.

"Ta-Tao... _oppa_?" guman gadis itu merona ketika tangan kekar itu menyentuh pipinya. Dirasakannya ibu jari itu mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Matsuri... _Wo ai ni_ " bisik cowok yang dipanggil Tao itu sambil menatap intens gadis itu dengan mata pandanya. Mau tak mau membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

Perlahan-lahan, cowok panda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Mata panda itu menutup secara perlahan, begitu pula dengan gadis itu yang ikut menyembunyikan iris _onyx_ -nya ke dalam kelopak matanya. Sementara itu, keramaian-keramaian di sekitar mereka, termasuk sebelas cowok yang masih asyik dengan tarian dan nyanyian mereka, seolah-olah menghilang dengan ajaibnya.

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Dan...

"MATSURI!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menggeplak bibir anaknya dengan sendal swallow merah dengan gemas.

Gimana tidak gemas jika melihat anak gadis yang masih enak-enaknya tidur sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Okey, harap maklum saja karena dia sedang mengigau. Tapi yang jadi masalah utamanya, ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA. HARI PERTAMANYA. Dan itu pasti sangat memalukan jika kau mengawali masa SMA mu dengan acara 'terlambat sekolah'?

"Umm... Kaasan? _Doushitano_?" tanya Matsuri, nama gadis yang baru bangun itu, mengucek matanya sambil sedikit menguap.

"ADA APA! ADA APA! BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG TAU! TELAT BENTAR AJA MEWEK!" omel wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah ibunya Matsuri.

"Hai..." jawab Matsuri ngasal karena dia masih dalam proses 'pengumpulan nyawa'

"Cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu! Kaasan siapkan sarapan dan juga bento-mu" kata Ibu Matsuri lalu keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Matsuri mengedip-ngedipkan mata _onyx_ -nya.

"Haa... _yume da_..." guman Matsuri kecewa karena mimpi indahnya lenyap begitu saja. Yups! Jadi adegan berciuman-dengan-cowok-panda-namun-gagal itu merupakan bunga tidur yang kandas dan tergantikan oleh sendal swallow merah yang mencium bibirnya. _Poor_ Matsuri.

"MATSURI, _HAYAKKU_!" omel sang ibu yang balik lagi karena merasa sang anak tidak cepat-cepat mandi.

"Eh?" melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. "HAH?! GYAAAAA... AKU KESIANGAN...!"

Ah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga Matsuri.

 **.**

 **タオじゃない、我愛羅だ！**

 **.**

 _Sabaku International High School_. Sebuah sekolah yang sangat bergengsi dan menjadi sekolah impian bagi siswa yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Banyak prestasi yang sudah dihasilkan dari siswa-siswi SIHS baik di bidang akademis maupun non-akademik. Lulusannya juga banyak yang diterima di Universitas-Universitas favorit. Tak heran jika sekolah ini menjadi primadona di daerahnya.

Matsuri menatap kagum dengan bangunan-bangunan di depannya.

" _Ma-maji ka yo_..." guman Matsuri tak percaya.

"AKU SEORANG SISWI SABAKU INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL SEKARANG!" pekik Matsuri penuh kegirangan. Dan oh! Maaf jika di sini dia sangat _out of character_.

Yups! Ini adalah tahun pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di halaman SIHS sebagai siswi SIHS.

"Matsuri-chan..." seru gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Matsuri. Dia adalah sahabat kecil Matsuri, Onomiya Satsuki. Dan sekarang, gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Matsuri. _"Kochi! Kochi!"_

"Satsuki-chan!" seru Matsuri menghampiri Satsuki. _"Ohayou!"_

"Bagaimana liburanmu kali ini?" tanya Satsuki. Sekarang mereka berjalan bersama menuju aula untuk upacara penerimaan siswa.

"Ck! Biasa aja. Paling di rumah cuma makan, tidur, trus WC. Sekali keluar, paling mentok ke supermarket beli pesanan Kaasan"

"Ah! Kau ini, gak seru banget sih jadi orang" ledek Satsuki yang membuat Matsuri gondok.

"Emang kerjaanmu pas liburan apa coba?" tantang Matsuri dengan sewotnya.

"Mendengarkan musik sambil membaca manga" jawab Satsuki nyengir. Matsuri melirik Satsuki dengan malas.

"Kalau begitu, kau sama saja denganku, Onomiya-san" kata Matsuri facepalm. Sementara itu, Satsuki angkat dua jari masih dengan nyengir.

" _Gomen, gomen_ " kata Satsuki tertawa garing.

"Ku pikir kau akan terbang ke Korea atau mungkin ke Cina untuk bertemu dengan pangeran Tao-mu tercinta. Aish!" goda Satsuki kemudian menyatukan tangan dan meletakkannya ke pipi.

Ups! Sepertinya gadis bermata _onyx_ itu merasakan panas di pipinya. Apalagi mengingat adegan romantisnya bersama cowok panda yang ada di mimpinya. Aish! Rasanya Matsuri ingin berlari dari Jepang ke Paris sambil teriak, " _DAREKA TASUKETE_!". Tapi Matsuri masih ingin menjaga harga diri.

"Ya… kau tau? Semalam aku memimpikannya" kata Matsuri yang jadi kikuk sendiri.

"Eh? _Nani_?"

"Tao lah. Emang siapa lagi? Si cowok ikan biru yang nyeremin itu?"

Well, semoga saja makhluk hiu gak jelas yang disebut tadi menjadi ganteng seketika.

" _H-hontou_?!" pekik Satsuki antusias. Lengkap dengan suara cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga. _"Nee! Nee! Oshiete! Oshiete!"_

Matsuri menghela napas lelah. Sebenarnya sih dia malu kalau harus menceritakan mimpinya yang berakhir secara tidak elit. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Matsuri cerita juga tentang kisahnya yang berakhir ngenes.

O iya by the way, Matsuri ini adalah seorang Kpopers yang demen banget sama boyband bernama EXO. Dan yang menjadi biasnya adalah sang _magnae_ EXO-M, Huang Zi Tao. Yups! Jadi cowok panda yang ada di mimpi Matsuri adalah Huang Zi Tao atau yang kita kenal sebagai Tao EXO-M. Dan sangking ngefansnya sama si Tao, sampai-sampai kamar Matsuri penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau pandanya EXO. Mulai dari poster, _merchandise_ , foto-foto dan juga video Tao di laptop maupun HP, bahkan sempaknya Tao pun ada. Well, itu sempak emang Matsuri curi secara diam-diam di hotel penginapan EXO waktu konser di Jepang. Astaga Matsuri…

Sementara itu, Satsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar cerita Matsuri.

"Ish! Apaan sih ketawa-ketawa? Seneng banget ngelihat aku ngenes" kata Matsuri cemberut.

"Hahaha… _nan-nademonai yo_ …" kata Satsuki berusaha menahan tawanya. "Hanya saja aku yang membayangkan kau yang sedang bermesraan dengan Tao dan tiba-tiba ada sendalnya Sehun terbang ke arahmu"

"Hah?"

"Hey! Kau tentu tau kan, kalau sendal swallow itu sampai go international gara-gara dipakai sama Sehun. Dan oh! Jangan-jangan arti mimpi itu adalah 'Tiada Tao, sendal Sehun pun jadi'. Aha! _Kitakore_!" kata Satsuki ngawur dan entah kenapa malah seperti tokoh anime sebelah yang suka banget main kata-kata dan memiliki _'Eagle Eyes'._

" _Siggeureo_ , Satsuki! Dan lagipula, sendal Sehun yang kau maksud itu berwarna hijau. Padahal sendal dalam kasusku itu berwarna merah. Lalu juga, apa-apaan arti mimpi yang kau maksud itu? Garing tau gak sih"

"Tehee _… gomen nee_ … o iya! Ngomong-ngomong kita udah nyampai aula lho. Kita masuk yuk!"

Dan tak terasa dua gadis itu sudah sampai di depan aula. Kemudian mereka memasuki gedung itu untuk melaksanakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

 **.**

 **タオじゃない、我愛羅だ！**

 **.**

Setting beralih pada suasana kelas 1C yang cukup ramai. Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa semua penghuni ruangan tersebut adalah murid baru. Ada yang sibuk dengan berkenalan dengan teman baru. Atau bahkan ada yang bernostalgia dengan teman lama tentang masa-masa SMP mereka. Dan seperti ini contohnya…

"Yo! Matsuri-chan! Ternyata kita sekelas lagi" sapa Satsuki yang padahal sudah bertemu tadi pagi. Ya _for your information_ saja nih, ternyata mereka duduk di tempat yang terpisah saat penerimaan siswa baru.

"Cih! Kau lagi, kau lagi. Sampai bosan aku terus-terusan melihat wajah kekanak-kanakkanmu"

"Ish! Matsuri-chan _wa hidoii nee_ …"

"Ahaha… kau ini. _I'm just kidding_ , Satsuki-chan" kata Matsuri dengan senyum menangnya.

"Teman-teman! Sensei sudah datang" kata seorang siswa yang juga merupakan penghuni kelas 1C bersama Matsuri dan Satsuki. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato ' _ai'_ di jidatnya masuk kelas tersebut. Mungkin dia merupakan guru _homeroom_ di kelas 1C.

" _Ohayou minna-san"_ sapa guru tersebut dengan amat sangat… datar.

" _Ohayou_ Sensei!"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Rei Gaara. Dan mulai hari ini sampai satu tahun ke depan, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ "

Sejenak Matsuri memperhatikan pria bernama Rei Gaara yang akan menjadi guru _homeroom_ -nya itu. Setelah itu, _onyx_ -nya pun melebar.

' _S-sonna_ …'

"Okey… sekarang giliran kalian yang akan memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing di depan kelas–"

'Mata panda yang unyu itu…'

"Mulai dari kau yang ada di pojok" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk seorang cowok yang duduk di bangku belakang pojok.

'Tatapan tajam namun menghanyutkan itu…'

" _Hai_ , Rei-sensei" kata cowok itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Setelah itu, baru dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun yang ada Matsuri tidak memperhatikan temannya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan. Titik fokus Matsuri hanya bisa tertuju pada Gaara.

'Huang Zi Tao… _desu ka_?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Glosarium:**_

 _Oppa: panggilan kakak laki-laki dari adik perempuan (Korean)_

 _Wo ai ni: aku cinta kamu (Mandarin)_

 _Magnae: adik paling muda (Korean)_

 _Kitakore: ucapan yang sering diucapkan Izuki dari anime KnB ketika mendapat ilham(?) untuk memulai lawakan garingnya._

 _ **Tsuki's diary:**_

Doumo… akhirnya Tsuki balik lagi dari masa hiatus yang sangat… panjang. Ya, ada beberapa factor di dunia nyata yang harus Tsuki kerjakan sampai-sampai meninggalkan akun ini sampai berdebu. *ngelap akun pakai kaosnya Naruto*

O iya, yang dulu pernah ngikuti anime Gintama, pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan judul ini. Yups! Judul ini memang Tsuki comot dari ucapan favoritnya Katsura, "Zura janai, Katsura da!". Dan kebetulan Gaara dan Katsura itu satu seiyuu. Hehehe… dan lebih tepatnya aku memakai judul ini karena terinspirasi dari Senpai aku yang demen banget nonton gintama. Nah, selain itu kami juga suka EXO. Trus pas aku sama Senpai lagi ngobrolin Tao EXO-M yang mirip banget sama Gaara, terutama matanya. Dari situlah ide fanfic ini muncul.

Sebenarnya sih, aku mau ngepublish fanfic ini setelah semua chapter udah kelar. Apalagi sekarang aku lagi otw di chapter 7. Trauma fanfic multichap ku yang kemarin-kemarin yang rata-rata stop sampai chapter 3, yang meskipun ada yang chapter 5. Tapi karena ini tanggal 2 Mei, bertepatan dengan hari ultah Zitao, trus mumpung lagi ada Wifi lagi. Jadi aku nekat publish aja deh. Hehehe… o iya, anggap aja member EXO di fanfic ini masih dua belas dan album EXODUS belum rilis. Ntar ada saatnya kok…

So… mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Balesan review dari** ** _Ni-san_**

"pertamanya heran juga kok ada tulisan dua belas, perasaan yifan ama luhan udah keluar kan. rupanya ada note dari author.  
kok baru sadar kalau tao ama gaara mirip ya :v author-san nih yang nyadarin :V  
ganbatte author-san!"

 **Tsuki:** Arigatou review-nya... iya aku tau kok kalau member EXO sisa sepuluh. atau mungkin sekarang malah terancam sisa sembilan butir. tapi aku udah 'sedia payung sebelum hujan kok' teheee...

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EXO is belongs to God, their parents, and SM agency**

 **Sendal Swallow is belongs to Indonesia**

 **This story is mine**

 **Rated: T for safe**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship, School Life**

 **Cast:**

 **Gaara (22 years old)**

 **Matsuri (16 years old)**

 **And the others**

 **Warning**

 **Modern!AU, OOC tingkat akut, author a.k.a. Onomiya Satsuki as OC, EXO nyempil, swallow nyempil, maybe typo(es), DLDR**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Mata panda yang unyu itu... Tatapan tajam namun menghanyutkan itu... Huang Zi Tao… _desu ka_?' batin Matsuri yang hanyut dalam imajinasinya.

"...ri-chan"

"Matsuri-chan"

"Oy! Oy! Matsuri-chan!" panggil Satsuki untuk kesekian kali dan dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi sahabatnya.

" _I-ittei_!" pekik Matsuri merasa nyeri di daerah pipinya.

" _Are you okay_? Kau dari tadi melamun, Rei-sensei memanggilmu tau" kata Satsuki sambil melirik guru beserta wajah betenya. Atau emang dari sononya dari ya bertampang bete?

"Hey kamu yang dari tadi bengong kayak sapi ompong!" bentak Gaara yang membuat satu ruangan cekikikan. "Sini maju!"

" _Ha-hai_!" kata Matsuri langsung berdiri dan melesat ke depan kelas. Sementara itu, Satsuki geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

'Itu anak kenapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan karena abis dicium sendal Sehun makanya jadi _error_?' batin Satsuki dengan teori ngawurnya.

"Sekarang saya tanya, siapa murid yang duduk di baris kedua dari depan itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk murid cowok berambut coklat begitu Matsuri berada di depannya.

DEG!

'Waduh! Mampus nih…' batin Matsuri nangis

" _Etto… dare kimi wa_?" bisik Matsuri bertanya pada cowok yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Gaara.

Baru saja cowok itu mau membuka mulutnya ketika Gaara dengan santainya berkata, "Dan saya harap tidak ada yang memberitahu sesuatu padanya"

"Kau tentu sudah kenal dengan teman-temanmu sekelas kan, Nona?" tanya Gaara memandang Matsuri dengan sinis.

Cih! Guru macam apa itu?

Dan yang benar saja. Matsuri mana kenal sama teman-teman sekelasnya selain Satsuki? Orang dari tadi Matsuri tidak memperhatikan sama sekali saat teman-temannya memperkenalkan diri. Bahkan Matsuri berpikir, apa perlu men- _summon_ Suho dan Baekhyun selaku pemilik kekuatan air dan cahaya dalam MV Mama untuk membuat pelangi di tangan Matsuri lalu Matsuri berkata dengan suara cemprengnya, "Imajinasi". Dan hey! Matsuri tidak perlu melebaykan diri dengan menjadi makhluk spon kuning untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sedang berimajinasi tentang sang pangeran, Huang Zitao.

" _Nee! Etto_ … Siwon?" jawab Matsuri yang super duper ngasal.

GUBRAK!

"Matsuri-chan…" guman Satsuki gemes. Kalau seandainya tidak kenal dosa, mungkin Satsuki sudah menyembelih Matsuri lalu mencingcangnya dan memasaknya menjadi kroket Matsuri. Please deh! Ngarang sih boleh-boleh aja. Tapi inget tempat juga dong. Ini itu Jepang, bukan Korea. Mana ada orang Jepang namanya Siwon? Kecuali kalau emaknya yang demen SuJu lalu menamai anak cowoknya dengan nama Siwon.

"Enak aja ganti-ganti nama orang! Namaku Konohamaru tau! Bukan Miwon!" omel Konohamaru, cowok yang tadi dikira Siwon. Tapi tunggu deh! Kok…

 _Okay… it's time to 'sweatdrop' moment._

" _O… go-gomen_ " guman Matsuri sweatdrop. Perasaan tadi dia bilang 'Siwon' deh bukan 'Miwon'.

"Kau ini" kata Gaara lalu menjewer telinga Matsuri. Sedangkan sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Gini aja kau sudah tidak memperhatikan. Gimana dengan pelajaran nanti?" omel sang guru panda. "Sana kenalkan dirimu!"

" _Ha-hai_ " setelah itu, Matsuri pun menghadap teman-temannya.

" _Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa Akasuna Matsuri desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" kenal Matsuri lalu ber- _ojigi_.

"Oke. Akasuna Matsuri kau boleh duduk kembali" kata Gaara.

"Hai. _Arigatou_ , Tao-sensei" kata Matsuri yang dengan riangnya kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Eh! Kau tadi bilang apa, Nona Akasuna?!"

"Aku tadi hanya bilang ' _arigatou'_ , sensei. Emangnya kenapa?" jawab Matsuri dengan tampang polosnya.

' _Aitsu'_ batin Gaara gondok. "Ya sudah kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita hari ini. Tapi karena berhubung ini masih hari pertama, jadi saya akan membentuk organisasi kelas terlebih dahulu. Ada yang berminat untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai wakil kelas?"

 **.**

 **タオじゃない、我愛羅だ！**

 **.**

Sekarang memasuki jam makan siang. Duo sahabat ini, Matsuri dan Satsuki, sedang duduk di atap sekolah sambil menikmati bekal masing-masing.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Satsuki lalu menyantap bekalnya yang berupa _omurice_.

"hmm... _oishii_..." kata Satsuki di sela-sela makannya. "Eh, Matsuri-chan! Ngapain bengong?"

"Haa... ini benar-benar akan menjadi masa remaja terindah dalam hidupku..." guman Matsuri gak jelas. well, sepertinya masih ada sisa-sisa efek 'pelangi imajinasi' yang dirasakan Matsuri.

Satsuki memutar matanya malas. Lalu dengan jahilnya, cewek bermarga Onomiya itu mencomot _tempura_ yang ada di kotak bekal Matsuri.

"He-hey!" protes si empunya.

"Hahaha... makanya jangan bengong mulu!" kata Satsuki menjulurkan lidah. "Lagi mikirin apa sih? Pangeran Tao-mu? Atau nasib first kiss-mu yang berakhir pada sendal swallow milik ibumu?"

" _Siggeureo_... Satsuki! Dan please deh, ngapain juga aku mikirin sendal swallownya ibuku?" kata Matsuri lalu menyuapkan sosis bakarnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Satsuki hanya ber-'oh'-ria dengan tampang polosnya. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang cewek menghampiri Matsuri dan Satsuki.

"Hei,kamu kan yang tadi bengong pas jamnya Rei-sensei kan?" tanya seorang cewek berambut panjang kecoklatan. Tak lupa dengan bandana hitam yang menghiasi puncak kepalanya.

"I-iya, ada apa ya?" kata Matsuri yang jadi malu sendiri.

"Kenalin, namaku Yukata" kata cewek manis di sebelah cewek berbandana tadi.

"Dan aku Sari. _Yoroshiku_!" kata cewek berbandana itu.

" _Nee, yoroshiku_. Namaku Matsuri dan cewek yang di sampingku ini temanku, namanya Satsuki" kata Matsuri yang sekalian memperkenalkan Satsuki.

" _Yosh! Yoroshiku nee!"_ sapa Satsuki ramah.

"Ah! Onomiya-san! _Hisashiburi_!" sapa Yukata yang langsung membuat Satsuki cengo.

" _Chotto matte_! Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Satsuki memincingkan mata.

"Tentu saja. Dulu kan kita pernah bertemu di olimpiade debat bahasa Inggris tingkat SMP dan kau yang memenangkan lomba tersebut. Masa gak ingat sih"

Sejenak terlihat Satsuki yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya untuk mengubek-ngubek ingatannya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya membulat ketika menemukan ingatannya. "O iya! Aku baru ingat. Owalah… ternyata kita satu SMA toh… hehehe…"

Matsuri memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar tawa garing Satsuki. 'Dasar, masih muda aja udah pikun' batinnya.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong nih Yukata-san…" kata Satsuki yang seakan menahan tawanya entah karena apa. "Ternyata namamu sama anehnya dengan Matsuri-chan"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" protes Matsuri tak terima.

"Maksudku itu… Matsuri adalah _matsuri_ dan Yukata adalah _yukata_. Aha! _Kitakore_!" kata Satsuki yang sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. Tanda bahwa gadis Onomiya ini sedang mendapat ide.

Sementara itu, ketiga gadis lainnya pun sweatdrop. Well, sepertinya ini anak emang udah bertranformasi menjadi cowok pebasket yang lawakannya garing dari _anime_ sebelah itu.

 **.**

 **タオじゃない、我愛羅だ！**

 **.**

Beralih pada suasana kantor yang menampilkan tampang bete dari seekor panda berambut merah dengan tato _ai_ di jidat putihnya. Okey... mungkin kata 'seekor' tadi harus kita ganti menjadi 'seorang' sebelum panda bermarga Rei itu mengamuk.

" _Ara_... sepertinya ada yang lagi _bad mood_ nih. _Doushitano_ , Panda-chan?" ledek wanita muda berambut merah muda yang merupakan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat Gaara, Haruno Sakura.

"Tch! Berhenti memanggilku 'Panda', Sakura!"

"Aish! Galaknya... Masih muda gak boleh marah-marah lho... Ntar cewek pada lari karena takut sama kamu" goda Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Cih! Kalau bukan karena si gadis Akasuna itu..." dumel Gaara mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya mengajar di kelasnya.

"Eh? Gadis? Oh... Jadi ceritanya Panda-chan sebel karena masalah cewek nih... _Nee Oshiete_!" kata Sakura dengan antusiasnya.

"Dia tadi memanggilku Tao dengan seenaknya" jawab Gaara jutek.

"Haa? Tao? Yang dari boyband EXO itu maksudmu?" tanya Sakura melotot mendengar 'julukkan' baru sahabatnya.

Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Oh my God... _Maji ka yo_?" pekik Sakura kemudian tertawa. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan pun semakin gondok dan akhirnya pun melempari gadis itu dengan sepatunya.

"Eh! Apa yang tertawakan, _bakayaro_!?" omel Gaara setelah menimpuk gadis musim semi itu dengan sepatunya. Sakura meringis.

" _Mou_... bisakah kau lebih lembut dalam memperlakukan wanita? Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau masih jones"

"Kau meledekku?!"

"Eits! Woles, Panda-chan! Tapi ngomong-ngomong... pfft..." kata Sakura sambil menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Takut ditimpuk lagi sama si Panda Merah.

"Kok ada juga ya berani menyamakan seorang Rei Gaara yang terkenal galak, nyeremin, preman lagi, disamakan dengan anggota boyband yang ganteng, romantis, polos..."

"Sok tau kamu" cibir Gaara.

"Emang kenyataannya kamu preman, Panda-chan. Buktinya dulu pas jamannya SMA, kau pernah membabat habis para _yakuza_ di depan kedainya Mbak Kurenai. Inget gak?"

'Kalah kau, Panda-chan... fufufu...' batin Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Merasa kalah, Gaara mendecih sebal. Setelah itu, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau ngajar" kata Gaara yang dengan betenya berdiri mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukannya dan melengos keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang kini asyik cekikikan sendiri. Tapi baru saja mencapai pintu kantor, Gaara sudah balik lagi.

"Lho? Kok balik lagi? Kangen ya sama aku?" goda Sakura sambil ber- _wink_ -ria.

"Enak aja! Balikin sepatuku!" ketus Gaara.

" _Dakara_... jangan galak-galak jadi orang, Panda-chan. Nanti jodohmu kabur"

 _"Urusaii! Ii kara hayakku!"_

"Iya-iya... ini sepatunya, Tuan Putri" kata Sakura mengembalikan sepatu Gaara ala pangeran di cerita _Cinderella._ Dan tentu saja Gaara yang berperan menjadi _Cinderella_ versi cowoknya.

Gaara mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya mengambil sepatunya dengan kasar dari tangan Sakura. Setelah itu, Gaara meninggalkan kantor dengan wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Sakura malah asyik cekikikan sendiri karena puas menggoda sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Glosarium:**_

 _Yukata: pakaian khas Jepang selain kimono_

 _Matsuri: festival di Jepang_

 _Siggeureo: berisik (Korean)_

 _ **Tsuki's diary:**_

Arigatou untuk para reader, reviewer, dan bahkan untuk yang udah ngefave sama ngefollow fanfic ini. Tsuki tau kalau fanfic ini mungkin masih belum sempurna. Apalagi Tsuki masih pendatang baru kalau yang soal EXO. Jadi maaf kalau jadi kurang nge _feel_ plus gaje pula. Tapi Tsuki akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik.

O iya, mungkin untuk dua-tiga minggu lagi aku akan berhenti dulu di dunia per-fanfic-an. Aku mau fokus dulu ke ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi mohon pengertiannya…

Mind to review…?


End file.
